


Most of All

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Ziva pulled him into a hug, soaking up the moment. “It was nice to be back. I must say I missed this.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Most of All

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as days 1, 3, 9, 10, and 11.

“Thanks for coming in Ziva. It was so great working with you again.” 

“Oh thank you McGee.” Ziva pulled him into a hug, soaking up the moment. “It was nice to be back. I must say  **I missed this** .” Pulling back, McGee squeezed her shoulders before letting her go. 

“We missed you. And you know you’re welcome back any time.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Smiling, Ziva stepped back and looked at Ellie who was sitting at her desk, Nick behind her. “And, from one ‘ass-kicking demon to the other,’” Ellie had to hold back a laugh at Ziva’s smirk and turned to see Nick holding back a smile mixed with a grimace. “I enjoyed working with you again Nicholas.” 

“You too Ziva. It was a real pleasure.” Rubbing one hand on her belly, Ellie smiled up at Ziva. 

“You know, we may need you back a few more times with me out of the field with these little ones on the way.” Ziva watched the scene in front of her fondly as Nick laid a hand over Ellie’s on her swollen stomach, both looking at the other with nothing but love.

“I will be here whenever you need me. But for now, I am going to go home and see my family. It is my night to read to Tali and Isabella.” A fond look crossed her face as she talked about her daughters and McGee smiled, happy for his friend. With a final wave, she turned around, heading to the elevator. 

Sitting on the couch, Tony heard the jingle of keys outside the door and turned his head to call up the stairs. “Tals, Izzie, Ima’s home!” A chorus of cheers sounded from the playroom and he smiled as he heard the excited footsteps of their ten and four year old as they raced down the stairs. An ‘oof’ could be heard from Ziva as the girls plowed into her legs, greeting her with excitement as they animatedly filled her in on their day. 

  
  


Curled up on the sofa next to Tony, Isabella laying across her lap with Tali leaning against Tony, Ziva sighed lightly. When he heard the sound coming from his wife, Tony turned to face her, concern written across his face. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Running a hand over their youngest daughter’s hair she leaned over to place a kiss on her head before laying her head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Oh nothing. I just-  **I missed this** .” Kissing the top of her head in response, Tony tightened his arm around her before responding. 

“We missed you the last couple days.” They were quiet for a moment before Tony spoke again. “So uh, think you’ll go back? I know how much you miss the action sometimes.” Without taking a moment to think about it Ziva knew her answer. 

“I would like to go back to help occasionally, especially with Eleanor expecting…”

“But?”

“But I like being here, with you and Tali and Isabella more. As much as I miss the action sometimes I like being a wife and mother now more.” 

“I'll support you in whatever decision you make Zi but I gotta say, I’m really glad you’re not going back full time.”

“Thank you Tony. As much as I love working with the team, I do not want to miss any more time of our children’s lives.” Looking down at the sleeping girls, Ziva glanced at the clock and let out a yawn. “Now, let us get these two to bed, yes?” Smiling, Tony leaned over his sleeping daughter’s head and kissed his wife gently. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Standing slowly, he scooped Tali into his arms, groaning a little at the weight, and waited for Ziva to follow him with Isabella. After putting both girls in their beds, Tony and Ziva went through their nighttime routines before crawling into bed, Ziva immediately curling into his side. After a moment of silence Ziva leaned up, looking down at Tony. “I can feel you staring Zi.” Smiling, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the soft look on her face. “What? What is it?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his lips, barely pulling away to look at him. “I missed this most of all.” Ziva waited a second for Tony to catch the movie reference and knew he did when a smile crossed his face and his hand came up to cup the back of her head. 

“ _ Wizard of Oz. _ I’m so proud.”

“You should be. It was the first movie we watched together.” A fond look crossed Tony’s face as he thought back to that night. 

“Oh I remember that night well. And I remember it ended a little something like this.” With a smirk, he pulled her down to him, kissing her hard as his hands trailed over her back and hers trailed down his chest. 

Like that night he showed up on her doorstep so many years ago, Ziva crawled on top of him, straddling his waist as clothes were shed and they got lost in each other. 


End file.
